Rose On A Grave
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Life can never be easy, especially when you're in the afterlife and have a job as a guardian of death. Go ask Hitomi she knows all about it along with others, read about how it starts and where she and the others must go to Gaea and stop the evil doctor.
1. Beginning

**Blue Kitsune: **Ok for all those readers out there that have been asking about why I've been postponing my other stories, I have mental writers block and have been trying to destroy the evil beast to get me to reach out and work on my other fics. This one I had loitering around so to appease most of my other readers to whom stayed loyal for time sake and with your help might give me inspiration to finish up my muses!

This is a crossover for Esca/Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness if nobody understand it) it will contain my favorite pairings for Escaflowne and also to those that are interest in joining a community for this pairing it's located here at: h t t p / -- folken - hitomi . greatestjournal . com / (remove the spacing and check it out, has few people so please show some interest and join the community or at least check out).

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne or Descendant of Darkness but this stories plot and idea are mine! Read and Review.

* * *

Summary: 3 years after Hitomi's adventure on Gaea, she meets a stranger who albeit death and caught a strange illness that has no cure and dies suddenly. Next thing she knows, she finds herself at the Ministry of Hades and offered to become a Shinigami with her psychic abilities.

Things get a bit crazy in their department along with working side partnership with Tsuzuki and Hisoka and a new budding relationship starts with her partner, the angel of the past, Folken…

Some told in Hitomi's P.O.V., others you have to read and see…

Rated M for sexual tension, mention rape, others, a bit of yaoi and others to appear.

* * *

Rose on the Grave…

_In matters relating to the world of the dead…_

_There is an institution in purgatory, responsible for judging the sins of the deceased…_

…_The Ministry of Hades…_

…_The Ministry's largest department is the judgment bureau, which is ruled by the king of hell…_

…_The judgment bureau's elite summon department specializes in handling difficult cases, in charge of retrieving any lost souls still wandering the mortal world…_

…_The Summon Section of the Judgment Bureau…_

…_Comprises a group supporting the ministry's operating function…_

…_By guiding the lost souls that wander the mortal world…_

…_These special agents deal with problems that arise in the judgment process and keep the wheels of eternal justice turning…_

…_It's up to us to handle these kinds of cases that come into the facility and we have to set things right in both the living and the afterlife…_

…_For we are known as…_

…_**The Guardians of Death.**_

_My name is Hitomi Kanzaki and I'm a Shinigami._

_Welcome to my afterlife._

…


	2. Just Another Of Those Typical D

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey this Blue Kitsune, just uploading for my Rose on a Grave seeing as I should and hope everyone enjoys. I do not own Escaflowne or Descendant of Darkness, just this story that's all. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter One: 

_**Just Another Of Those Typical Days In Hell**_

* * *

Ever had the feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worse on days like these? Like waiting for an unnatural disaster to strike in mere seconds, at any given moment but thinking it's your imagination overreacting and that it'll pass? 

So without taking certain actions should the odd overbalance and cause something terrible to occur?

_Pfft_, yeah right! What are the chances that it happens huh?

It's a one in a million likely possibility to have it happen but still, there's that '_one'_ that tells you and really gets on my nerve.

Even a blind man could've seen it coming and taken cover but _noooo_…not me and I'm psychic for crying out loud!

It sucks if you like me, could see what's coming that you should be one step ahead of the game, right?

Yeah sure, considering with my powers they don't exactly give precise indications and they'll show up when I least expect it, not when I need them the most. And if I only concentrate hard enough to see clearly my visions and even sometimes that's a problem itself cause it takes too much energy and I find myself half drained.

Talk about of all the rotten luck.

Oh, I almost forget to introduce myself. I'm Hitomi Kanzaki or 'Tomi' as some of my colleagues like to call me. Personally, I'm not big on the nickname and it sounds too much like a guy's so everyone pretty much calls me Hitomi.

So where I was, oh yeah having one of those days can be a total bitch aren't they? No need to deny it, everyone has them so there's no reason not to know what the heck I'm talking about.

Exactly whom am I speaking to anyways?

The air probably but if someone _is_ listening then you must understand how I feel when you hear what I have to say.

Funny, don't you just hate when they're on a certain weekday, like take for example Mondays, considering nobody really likes to start another backbreaking session of school, work, you name it, whatever seems the most stressful or boring…

Truthfully, I didn't mind them as much and can handle without so much trouble when I get into my work. Wednesdays are all right and Fridays are a breeze.

But as for the other two, Tuesday and Thursday were a completely different story altogether and like I said didn't see this coming when one of those 'T's came my way.

Here how my typical day sorta began. It seems like a regular Tuesday or so I thought…

* * *

First, my alarm didn't go off like it was supposed to, having forgotten to set it the night before. It must have been when I hit the bar after work and had one too many martinis and heading back at around two in the morning. 

Then after a few hours or so and waking to the biggest hangover you could possibly imagine and taking a quick glance at the neon blinking green numbers on my clock. It took my foggy brain to register the time and for me to realize I had only about thirty minutes or less to get ready and head over to the ministry.

The only coherent thought I had going in my head at that and had to say it.

"SHIT!" I jump out of bed rather abruptly and failing to notice the sheets were tangled around my body and toppling over the side in my attempt.

Falling pretty hard might I add? My chin made contact with the floor and my teeth biting down on my tongue and skinning my knee it in the process. Nothing like a little pain to get you up that's for sure.

But not one I recommend seeing as how the slight swelling of my tongue and rubbing my bruised jaw, swearing through a whole vocabulary that would have made my mother shocked at my language. But I was too busy untangling myself from those damn sheets and head for the bathroom to think how my mom would react if she knew.

I turn the water to full blast, not caring that it was at arctic cold temperature when I got in and out in five minutes, (the quickest and coldest shower I ever had in this lifetime) and hurrying to get dress.

I was going through my entire wardrobe, searching for anything that was consider decent and practically turning everything in my room upside down and into a disaster zone beyond my recognition.

I would have to clean up later when I got back but I was pulling from the hangers and drawers and changing in record speed and heading out of there. To put it off shortly, my day had started decidedly not good with a bang and I'm not going to bore you about my job just yet, that's for later.

But anyways let's just get to where I tell you how everything seems to head straight for hell around the early afternoon.

* * *

It was at around twelve fifty-five, five minutes to one and from where I was to reach the Ministry and attend a rather important meeting that day. 

And when I say important, I mean very, _**very**_ critical and crucial and having decided during lunch hour to vent my anger elsewhere in the meantime since I was in a very sullen and ticked off mood since this morning.

After all it would be unprofessional if I were to take it out on everyone else who didn't deserve it within a five-mile radius. Somehow, I was so caught up in my mediation and fail to notice until I look at my watch and again find myself running as if the hounds of hell were after me.

It was a good thing I took track back in high school otherwise I might not have made it after having to get there with just a few minutes to spare.

And just as I could see the front of the large white building and head to use the elevator and wouldn't you know it I see the 'Out of Order' sign posted on the door.

What the Hell?! I had run all the way that takes almost an hour jog and arriving here only to find the elevators on the frits.

Damn it! I wanted to very much scream right here but trying to remain calm and yet found it hard considering the way things are turning out. I asked myself 'How screwed can you get and could it get any worse?'

I apparently have to say very much so and will keep on from here if I didn't get to that meeting and damn if I was going to miss it! I had no other choice but to use the stairs. Should be no problem, a snap right?

Did I mention I was wearing heels? They were a pain running in and up the stairs especially when I'm trying not to slip and break/twist/sprain and limp all the way there?

Hell I could have just ditch the shoes and run barefoot if I had wanted but like I'm one to talk, having to go and get sores and blisters everywhere but my pride to even consider and being stubborn to boot.

But I somehow managed, taking two steps at once and getting through with only having one obstacle of nearly bumping into one of my fellow co-workers, shouting to watch where I was going and walking away, grumbling to himself.

That's Terazuma for you. He must be having one of his 'B.F' in which I and everyone else like to personally call his '_**Bitch**_ Fits', it seem to fit him rather well I might say.

He's probably heading off to down his fifth cup or have a smoke in private. He smokes like a chimney and reeks of tobacco every time I pass by or finding empty cigarette packs loitering his desk and the amount of ashes in the ashtray and doesn't give a shit to what anyone has to says about it and not like I care about his habits.

I would have loved to give the one-finger salute but I was cutting it too close and had no time to dilly-dally with childish antics.

But like him and everyone else in the ministry, anyone would be very peeved if they had a load of paperwork waiting for them and wouldn't probably be finish until the late evening.

Or the next century I might add if you don't attend to them immediately and they do tend to pile up like the size of Mt. Everest and work overtime and double shift to get all of it done then.

We get that a lot around here and it maybe a drag at times, having to type the reports, what needs to be documented and filed and later recorded in the data. But it's part of the job and until a mission that require me and my partner in our sector, then yeah I'm stuck with this and that's all I'll ever get.

You'll find that not everything is easy going up in Purgatory.

Another day in Hell, that's what I like to dub it as for the three hundred and sixty-five days a year but who's counting as we have all the time in the world for all eternity.

I stopped right outside the office and tug the bottom of my skirt and smooth my hair back, wanting to keep from looking like I just ran a marathon and it would seem so with my face slightly flushed and out of breath.

One word of advice: Never go running in pumps, they're a pain in the ass I'll give you that much.

I manage to greet some of my other co-workers, some much more friendlier and nicer than Terazuma, and grabbing a freshly brew cup of coffee and adding the milk and sugar before entering the briefing room where everyone else was already there when I arrived.

I could tolerate that I was by a few minutes off but at least I got here in the nick of time! The chief saw me coming in and as I took my seat next to my partner.

"Glad to see you made it Ms. Kanzaki. We were beginning to worry you might not show up." Konoe, chief of this sector and head of the Shokan Division of EnmaCho, was sitting at one end of the table, Watari on his left and Tatsumi on the right.

Hisoka sat beside Watari and my partner and I at the opposite. Only one chair remained open and we all knew who was missing and had to wait before we could start.

Typical on how this day been and having to now wait for Tsuzuki to get his ass here or so help me before I decided to haul it for him myself. But on a brighter point I haven't missed the meeting and can't really complain as this has been bad until now. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry and try to relax under the circumstances.

There is this one silent unwritten rule that the last one in (usually Tsuzuki of course) is the one who gets yelled at by the chief and pretty much everyone else and the one holding us back from getting things started.

So with some time on our hands until he shows, I took a sip of my coffee and almost burn the roof of my mouth.

Dammit that's hot! I pulled it away rather abruptly, the coffee sloshed and some of it spill out and the scorching sting of the scalding liquid hitting the back of my hand.

I could feel the blisters forming and knowing it was probably going to leave a nasty red sun-like burn before it disappear slowly and the skin would become normal once again.

At least those would go away, unlike the ones that got on my shirt that happened to been a white blouse and everyone could see the brown stain on my chest.

Great, just great. I looked inside the Styrofoam cup and frown, the last thing I wanted was to drink coffee mixed with my own backwash. I put it out of arms reach and cross my arms over my chest, hoping to cover the stain marks and no one to see them.

Yep, things couldn't possible get any worse. Nope, not while sitting here, drumming my fingers and glancing at the clock every now and counting the immediate moment when I was going to get my hands on Tsuzuki.

If he doesn't show soon in the next five second, I'm gonna—the sound of the door being open was brought to my attention and everyone's' head turn to see Tsuzuki steps in.

Looks like he gets off the hook, at least until the chief decide and I doubt that will be likely or soon. I saw cradled in the crook of his arm a large box and knowing had to be some sweet he hope to snack on during the conference.

If there was one thing we could easily understand it was Tsuzuki had a thing for sugary confections. Hopefully this wasn't one of his own cooked dishes he created. I shuddered to think if that was inside that box and hoping he wouldn't offer any of it to us…

The first time when Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka and practically everybody in the Shokan Division once gave me an important word of caution, this number one vital information that was necessary to remember for your life depend on it:

Never eat anything Tsuzuki _**cooks**_.

I disregard the warning and try some of his homemade apple pie but one bite and I regret not listening to them when I should have.

I had immediately ran out of there and went in search for the nearest bathroom and empty the content my stomach harbored in that moment. Not to mention wash my mouth at least three times before the aftertaste was gone.

It still makes me want to hurl whenever I see him with one of his own dishes and knowing it may seem ok on the outside but I couldn't possible handle another after what happened, neither could the toilet I think. Just the thought was already making me queasy and swallow the bile that was in my mouth and down my throat.

There was no way I would unless under plenty of death and have to face, going through a room filled with:

A) Deadly venomous vipers

B) Carnivorous man-eating sharks

C) Bloodthirsty cannibals

D) All the above

To tell the truth, I think I have better chances with D than have another go with Tsuzuki's concoctions.

There was no way I was gonna have another go. That stuff could seriously kill someone with whatever he bakes! Ok so I'm probably being unfair but who knows what he put in them that it just ugh... I don't even want to try imagining and keep it in the back of my mind.

But the scent of freshly baked cinnamon and knowing what that was and could not be wrong just by that delicious aroma.

I was absolutely positive that those were the Cinnabons and could already imagine tasting one of those sweet delicacies such as the Cinnabon Classic, with its warm melted vanilla icing, all nice and gooey, or those CinnabonStix that made you want to sink your teeth in.

But my favorite had to be the Caramel Pecanbon, covered in caramel and pecans and the thought of it was making me want to drool…

And judging from the box's size he must've gotten the CinnaPacks and probably thought that he was going to be able to eat them but right at the moment was being the center of attention, knowing from his late arrival that he was in trouble.

"Um, hi everybody!" Tsuzuki said and notice how most of us were clearly giving him that says, 'You're in deep Tsuzuki!', 'You are so dead idiot!' and 'You just cut your paycheck in half.'… There's no need to hear the rest as you can pretty much guess what we're thinking by the time the violet-eyed Shinigami grace us with his presence.

The Chief wasn't all too pleased and we all knew what would take place as we have seen this happen so many times before between those two.

First the chief would ask, no more like demand what was Tsuzuki's latest excuse, hiding the fact that he was having it up to here with his constant tardiness and not being on time when everyone else had already shown up but him.

He was like an impending volcano ready to erupt, his face turning a slow dark shade of red and his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably under the calm façade and those with enough sense knew better to not stand so close when he was angry.

Especially on a scale of one to ten how easily Tsuzuki can piss somebody like him and seeing that hell might break loose any second. A few of us were wondering how long it would take for Tsuzuki to go digging his own grave right now.

We didn't have to wait long as Tsuzuki said, "Well, it's a funny story and I'm sure you're going to laugh when you hear this. You see on my way I got caught wind where this shop had been set up recently and wanted to make sure nothing suspicious was going on and went to investigate it myself and turns out to be a new Cinnabon shop and…"

This would go on and he would be smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, definitely not good as he was trying to come up with one where he wouldn't get his ass chew up and spit out.

And we all knew what happened next. Konoe had enough and burst yelling, fire and brimstone and all that, "You expect us to believe that?! What kind of Shinigami are you to neglect your duties when a meeting is called to order and for everyone to be presence at the precise time!"

Then we had to listen as he started lecturing on how he always manage to make the lamest, if not this more stupid than the others we've already heard in the past and reminding him his duties and on and on. We heard this one too many times so we don't have any need to repeat what he has to say as it really is a very long one that he uses only on Tsuzuki.

This could take a while and was thinking this had to be the three hundred and seventy excuse this month, when will he ever learn? I place my hand on my forehead and the onslaught of an immediate headache approaching and wishing I had brought some Tylenol before coming in. I sigh, at least this was better than the one having to do with that raspberry cheesecake down in—

My stomach growls unexpected and realizing that in my rush I forgot I hadn't eat anything and had been going with just coffee since I got here.

I had no time for breakfast this morning and maybe wasn't such a smart idea to skip lunch. Again it growls, letting it know how hungry it was and clutching my empty gut and thought if I don't eat soon, I might just keel over.

Shush stomach, shut up and just be quiet for a while. Great as if mentally speaking to my gut will calm it down. Maybe I have a candy bar in my purse but highly doubt that and would be probably half-melted or whatever.

I tried to put the hunger aside as far as possible from my mind, coffee wasn't gonna help end the hunger and was grateful everyone was distracted but apparently I overestimate as someone had noticed my distinctly starving self and that someone happened to been sitting next to me the whole time.

"You should have gotten something to eat before heading off like that Hitomi. Coffee isn't a suitable substitute you know and you're going to collapse one of these days from lack of nutrition."

I turn and saw was none other than my own partner, having read what was exactly on my mind. Well not exactly like Hisoka's ability but able to estimate from my expression and lacking food with how starve I was.

He was talking in a hush tone so no one would heard but doubt as everyone's' attention was on the chief who was barking down on Tsuzuki and him cowering from Konoe's wrath. Nobody knows how terrible his fury was other than Tsuzuki having had to face it more than once in this lifetime.

I didn't say anything to confirm what he already and him with concern on my well being as he asked, "You all right, you look like…?"

Before he was able to even say it, I furrow my eyes and gave him a dark scowl that could have made Hell freeze over for what he was about to state the obvious.

_Does it look like I'm fuckin ok?!_ I was getting irritated and wanted very much to get the heck outta here as soon as this damn meeting was over before it even started.

I was hungry, aggravated and now to the brink of being extremely bitchy and trying to keep from letting this get on my nerves and stay under control. If only we could get this through and then be on my merry way and not have to deal with anymore of this crap!

He was unfazed by my stare and made to slide something to me wrapped in brown paper, "Here." I looked at it then back to him, wanting to ask what it was and just smiled in my direction. "I figured you might get hungry and didn't get the chance to give this to you when you left."

Since nobody was watching, I unwrapped it and found three mochi ice creams balls sitting right there. Feeling guilty for my attitude and as I glance his way and mouth, 'Thanks, you don't know how much this means' and he mouths back, 'anytime'.

Somehow even in all my bitchiness he always manages to pull through, especially in my dire needs despite how I act towards him. He was my lifesaver that's all I had to say and wanting to show my gratitude, pluck one of those plump balls and taking my time to taste the chocolate filling, chewing slowly to savor the sweetness it gave and taking few more small bites before that one was finished.

I decided to save the other two for later and just as I was about to put them away, he stopped me, his hand reaching out and took hold of my wrist. I turn my gaze to see him give the look, him grasping in a vise like steel grip and leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I'm not letting you off the hook like last time, not until you eat every one of those."

Ok since when did he become a mother hen all of a sudden? Beside the fact how I was barely having any strength to go through this or none left to argue with him on the matter.

Not that I had to as he wasn't going to let go and I was feeling my finger go numb from lack of circulation.

"Okay fine, you win, I'll eat, so can you let go now?" I hate when he does that, making me feel inferior and as if speaking to a child who's in their terrible two but knew he only cared for me. I would be worried too if I was in his shoes over my partner after what almost happened.

See when I first found out I was dead I couldn't let go of my remorse and release the burden of my former life off my shoulders. Letting go of my past wasn't easy, it never is.

I was in denial throughout the first few months. Most have gone through during the period of their unexpected deaths and few have handled it easier and others were unable to get over what happened.

I had been one who believed to be in some kind bad dream and hoping to wake up from the terrible nightmare that it actually happened and my life was officially over. But I had to face the reality of it and realized I was no longer of the living world.

At that time, nothing mattered to me but I couldn't stay like this as the ministry had given me a one-week period to settle and adjust in to my new lifestyle.

I spend my time in the library, surrounded by books, fiction, non-fiction, autobiographies catalyzed by centuries from the ancient periods of the Renaissance, the Golden Age, the Dark Ages, the Ottoman Empire to the modern advances of this era, finding anything that suit my need to escape for a moment's time and be lost in a different chapter of a different age.

But hey I had about all eternity and I didn't know what else was there for me to do. I came across a work of Shakespeare's, '_Hamlet' _and either out of boredom or curiosity started reading it just to know what it was about

I found the story fascinating and couldn't put it down as one of his characters portray in words more true than anything I ever heard the exact feelings I felt about my own demise.

_To die - to sleep, _

_No more; and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks _

_That flesh is heir to: 'tis a consummation_

_Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep;_

_To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub:_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,_

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_

_Must give us pause – there's the respect_

_That makes calamity of so long life… _

It struck a chord deep within how one who found his grip on sanity being taken from him and in his own confusion and depression slowly spiral into madness and yet still continue to go even against everything and had no fear of his own demise.

But throughout it, I saw all well the suffering and sadness the character revealed in his deprived tortured being and understand all too well that thrived in his spirit as the feeling was mutual to my own pain.

But if I did try something like that by refusing to move on and go through with what's been done, I highly doubt the ministry would be please and might decide on revoking my position and send me to hell instead.

The thought seem to get me going and got me into high gear with my afterlife as a Guardian of Death.

But I suppose it's that or becoming a zombie and I didn't want to look like one, especially like Watson, the Count's butler in the Hall of Candles assigned as his servant for all eternity.

I thought seeing an actual dead reanimated corpse after imagining from all those stories and Hollywood films told of people rising from the grave, bodies barely recognizable and eating human flesh or brains, totally creepy yet a true fact with maybe one or two things differences.

I asked Tsuzuki once and he confirmed that it was possible for that to happened, so that was one mystery solved but never wanting to face in this lifetime so to speak.

But to my surprise, it turn out to be of all things a short midget with one eyeball missing, a set of crooked teeth and wearing a pink apron over a butler uniform which looks more a penguin's tux, serving tea and snacks.

My fear subside and finding quite humorous after thinking all that and to find one that wasn't so scary and especially working for the Count whose entire body is invisible with the only exception you could only see his mask and gloves to know he's there and obsess over Tsuzuki and claiming to make him repay those favor he owes with _his_ body.

You have to admit they are a odd pair that seem to get along very well, like Tsuzuki and Hisoka and some others I'll probably mention and the Count certainly knows how to make a party lively.

I will never forget the time he invited us to watch the cherry blossoms and we having tea while he went in pursue for his 'beloved' Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki having taken the drastic safety measures and run up the nearest tree and not coming down until it took all of us to get him and had to drag him by the ankles when it was time to leave.

Wishing I had a camcorder to capture and perhaps use as blackmail of that priceless moment. For Tsuzuki yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to save him and his 'precious virtue', holding on for dear life at the top of the tree and forgetting he was afraid of heights.

Like I said was hilarious and to resist laughing and blowing air through my nostrils and trying to compose my control before anyone notice the fit of giggles I was giving.

So anyways back to now and the meeting we're suppose to be having. Well can't as the chief is going after Tsuzuki with a paper fan that I had no idea where he got it from and started chasing him around the room, badgering and whacking nonstop and Tsuzuki trying to escape the deadly blows of the Chief's fury.

Shaking our heads at how Tsuzuki was taking this, and nobody was planning to get caught in the gunfire between those two.

Though it was his fault for coming in late when he should have been here instead of picking up a snack, you had to feel sorry but on the other hand, it wasn't really fair to let the rest of us suffer and wait. Ok, so we let the chief take another few more minutes of whacking Tsuzuki and perhaps Hisoka will let him have an earful after the meeting's over. I wouldn't mind it myself but seeing how much more he could take, I'll have to wait and see.

We probably found it either entertaining and enjoy the little spectacle or with the expectation for three, myself included how we thought differently.

Hisoka was probably thinking for someone like Tsuzuki, nearing his hundred and one and still acting as a kid, craving sweets and always getting himself into trouble. Not the way a man his age should.

Yeah his age, sure that will be the day when we get to see the Count's real face. Maturity, whether it's sometimes and sometimes not, but never fully could hit this guy and probably won't just as Watari would likely create a sex-changing potion for I have no idea as to why he would want to in the first place.

Personally I believe Hisoka's jealous though he would deny it and say he would never over that dumb, idiotic baka, the brainless wonder, the eating machine….

The list endless and could take up a whole book if was written down. No probably make that two with how he comes up with new ones each time.

But I find Tsuzuki fun to hang out with and seem to rub off easily when he doesn't get too excited or jumpy. I blame it on those sweets he eats and maybe gets a high sugar rush and acting like a kid with what he does. Hisoka acted more mature and I think that's how it balances out between them and to my opinion and everyone's else, they seem to have a good chemistry going on without really taking any notice.

Even when he hit him on the head, which was five times a days, calls him 'idiot' at least seven for every conversation they share and doesn't listen to what he says when he already knows what they're suppose to do and take heed what Tsuzuki's talking about.

But if you knew them as long as I have, this was his way of trying to loosen up, get close and trust more.

As for Tsuzuki, he enjoys teasing Hisoka and watching him blush at any given chance. I figure there was more going on and might need to give a little push or one hell of a shove in the right direction if they don't before the next millennium comes.

Everyone pretty much knew with the exception of those two and didn't have to take rocket science and they were oblivious by their own personal feeling over the other and in denial. Enma, how blind can they get.

Then of course, with Tatsumi, just one word: _Money_. As in time is money and wasting it was not good since our paychecks were on the line and for the sake of this mission to be a success, fail and we would be all screwed considering from Tsuzuki's experience in his never endless debts and cutting the pay for his insubordinate mishaps and let's not forget he still has to pay for property damage for the library that he somehow manage to wreak with whatever havoc he caused.

So never, under any circumstance, try and do anything to get on his worst side or kiss your chances of a bonus goodbye.

As for myself, I went to finish off the rest of my mochi until there was nothing left and finally with my fill and turn to my partner and notice him staring and wondering what was it this time, "What?" What now could it possible be that has him to stare like that even after I finished that snack?

"You have some on your lips. Right here." He tapped his own to show where exact and I using my napkin to clean them and turn to him to see if it was gone.

"Well did I get it?" He shook his head and went to wipe them again and waiting for him to answer to make sure, "Hey is it gone now? Come on is it or isn't it? Hey what are you—"

Right when I could just about freak as he moved in so close to me, almost like we were about to kiss and, his right hand reaching out and could feel his fingers lightly touch my lips and gently brush them, pulling back and with a smudge of cream on his thumb.

"Got it." And putting it to his mouth and licking it off and I gawking like an idiot with my mouth fell open, gaping like a fish out of water and took several seconds to register what just happen.

Ok did I just imagine it just now or did that really happen? Had something knock him over the head or he did he decided just to scare me and this some kind of prank? No he would never and that just now had been so unlike him, I knew there had to be some explanation behind this but had no idea where to start.

Okay maybe there wasn't and he didn't have any napkins to use, sure he could have asked to borrow some from me and what if instead of using his fingers, he might have used his tongue and—

Oh Enma, did I just think that? Suddenly feeling the heat rush to my face, I look away, though the image was already forming and he was just sitting there not too far from me.

Taking a quick glance out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help as I took him in, how the way his posture, him so cool and composed but somehow alert and aware to what was going on even as he lean back and relax in his seat.

His hand under his chin, those slim artistic fingers that had touch my face not too long ago on his cheek, the other running through his hair and pushing his long bangs aside, watching it fall into his eyes every now and again and suppressing the urge to run my fingers through them, to feel how soft it was. He turn, saw me and noticed the many emotions reflect in his eyes. Tired, bored, curious, his thoughts probably far from here in this room with everyone and I wondered what he was thinking about at the moment.

Was it about this mission we have yet to acquire, why we were here in the first place? So many things I questioned, longing to know what was on his mind. We both had changed in matter speaking after we last met but since I got here which was what, ten years ago, a lot can take a strange turn for many a person's life?

It seem eons ago but I will never forget how I came to be here and why. It was all because of one man, a man who destroyed my life, who took it away from me so slowly and the one who will pay dearly for it when I do find him.

I close my eyes and recall the events all leading to this, knowing it will forever be in my mind how I ended up here in the first place.

I remembered it with crystal clarity, all starting from where we met, right after my last year in high school…

* * *

_School at last came to an end and finally over, our class graduates of this year. We no longer having to be trapped with endless homework and having to deal with no more of school, finally free to pursue our own lives and goals._

_We hooted and cheered and tossed up our hats in the air high that day, diplomas in hand and our doors for our future wide open._

_Yukari and I were psyche since that meant no more hitting the books or boring lectures from our teachers and on a well deserved vacation from all that._

_Sure we were going to miss all our friends and knew we probably see some over the break and then head off to college later when we ready. But we wanted to spend as much time we could and hang out like the mall, beach, wherever he wanted just to relax and enjoy our time._

_We kept in touch with Amano through e-mail whenever possible to see how Europe was and life there, school, people, etc. In his last one, he said he was probably going to visit and Yukari was excited. She still had a crush on him but I got over mine and had a love waiting for me far away, just beyond where one could see in the universe._

_Van, it's been nearly three years and I hope to one day see you again, just to be by your side…_

_Maybe he would come soon and we could be together, but I knew I couldn't put my hopes too high, after all he had Fanelia to rebuilt and it could take another few years before its back to her former glory but I could wait._

_I just wish I could be on Gaea right now instead of here…_

_Life kinda got dull when I got back. I quit doing tarot cards though many asked why and I told them that the future should always be what they decided and let them see how its run their own way and shouldn't really spoil it for themselves._

_I didn't really want to tell them the real reason and that I sometimes had too many bad memories over some like back in Palas with the wedding for Millerna and Dryden and almost caused the complete destruction._

_"Hitomi, hello. Earth to Hitomi, anyone in there…" A hand was in my face and turn to find Yukari who interrupt my train of thought._

_I sighed again, I was probably doing this every once in a while but Yukari was too busy telling me how excite she was and what she wanted to do for the summer and what university she was attending in the fall. I listened half interested but not really as I still had my mind on other things._

_"So Hitomi what are you planning to do now that we got that out of the way? Any particular college you're interest in?"_

_I shrugged, not sure what I was going to do for my future, mostly having been on the track team and Van on my mind was all I ever thought about and now that school was behind us, what would I do._

_Would I wait for Van but not once did I have an idea if he would ever come and take me to Gaea? I wasn't really certain what would happen but hoped we could be together once again._

_Yukari look at her watch, checking the time and suddenly shrieked, "Oh my god! Is that the time?! It's already 3:21! Come on we got to hurry if we want to catch the 3:30 train, let's get moving before we miss our ride and have to wait another thirty minutes!"_

_And we were running to the Metro station and Yukari, way ahead of me and I lagging behind trying to catch up and bumped into someone, forcing their suitcase to fall to the ground, the latches snapping automatically and sprung open and papers scatter by our feet._

_"OH I'm so sorry!" I went to helped gather up those that threaten to fly off as I quickly picked each one and putting into a messy pile. It wasn't until I heard him speak that I stop what I was doing._

_"It's all right, I wasn't watching where I was going so I take part of the blame." That voice, it was so full of subtle elemental music that made me look up and almost forgot to breath when I found the man standing before me, extending his hand to me and took it, not taking my eyes off him the whole time._

_It was hard to find words to first describe but he was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. He was utterly gorgeous with that silvery-white hair and long bangs hanging over his face, giving him an alluring appearance and his eyes were the same metallic gray behind his glasses._

_He was wearing a white business suit with a gray dress shirt and black tie, white shoes and a trenchcoat, giving me the impression he was a doctor of some practice though there weren't any medical facilities around this area._

_Maybe he lived in this part of the city? The only other color I notice were those blood-red earrings he wore on both ears._

_He could have passed himself off as an angel right then but there was something about him I couldn't place my finger on yet felt odd about. Something was not right and believe me I've seen many before like with that Dilandau character and he could have seem like an innocent schoolboy who got near one too many matches in his life._

_The way he was staring made me suddenly uneasy, almost as if examining me like a interesting specimen. Alarm bells were ringing in my head. Something was off with this guy and I didn't want to stay to find out._

_I put the paper back in and shut the briefcase and hand it to him and apologizing once again and avert my eyes to the ground, hoping he wouldn't notice._

_I still had the feeling he was watching and felt him reach under my chin and tilt it up to stare once more and gave me this smile._

_No I wouldn't actually consider it one, not the way that it seems so void of emotion and was putting it on for the moment to catch me off guard._

_It wasn't until he touched my face I couldn't help but shudder for his hand, cold as ice, was caressing my cheek while looking deeply into my eyes. If anyone had seen us, they would have thought we were going to kiss the way his face edge towards mine and I might puke and had to swallow the bile down to keep from surfacing._

_He reach out and twirled a lock of my hair with his finger and pulls it behind my ear, not breaking eye contact._

_"Your eyes are like precious emeralds, glittering from the depths of a great desert…such beautiful eyes I have ever seen, such wondrous sparkling jewels that not many would possess but find rare in only few to behold and treasure. And bless with such a gift. Yes they certainly are…._

_"Oh do forgive me for being so rude, where are my manners to forget to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Kazutaka Muraki, pleasure to make your acquaintance and yours is?"_

_Something was happening, I don't know how and yet I couldn't even think straight. His voice, the way it seem to take hold and put me under some sort of trance and my mouth opening on it's own and was ready to give him my name—_

_"HITOMI!" Yukari cried out, breaking through the barrier of my conscious and turn to see she was rushing over, waving her arm high over the many heads to grab my attention, "Hey Hitomi the train's here, come on!"_

_I was never more thankful or relieved of the sudden disruption she had just done for me without knowing while the man, Muraki though wasn't but he look to me and I was starting to think it wasn't good the way he was grinning and got a bad feeling from it._

_"So that's your name, I'm very please to know this, yes very. I don't believe this was coincidence that you and I met. Fate perhaps but I'll look forward to seeing you again in the future Hitomi." He takes one of my hands and lays a kiss on it, " Until then, adieu"_

_And he walks away into the crowd and disappears while I stood there, watching until he was gone and Yukari grab me by the arm and practically drags me before we missed our ride on the train, my mind still a little numb over what happened._

_I was slowly coming out of it and feeling light-headed and replaying the scene and trying to understand what the heck went on myself._

_Once we finally found some seats and let the metro take us to our destination, she asked, "So who was that guy you were talking to?"_

_"He says his name is Kazutaka Muraki and that he's a doctor but there's aren't any hospitals around here..." Yukari wanting to know more what else we said and told her only half the truth and didn't want to say anymore and tried to shake it off now that we were far away from the station he was at._

_"I never saw him before and oh what a hunk, you said he's a doctor, well he can check me up anytime!"_

_We talked about other things through the ride but I had this creepy sensation that it wasn't going to be the last I ever see of him and knew that a terrible premonition was already foreboding and I swore to myself to avoid him at all cost._

_For all I knew, he could be a rapist or a murderer or maybe even both, sounds paranoid but somehow I was thinking there must have been something beyond that even and had goosebumps running up and down my arms._

_It wasn't going to be long before we cross path again, only it would be because of him that we would._

_

* * *

_

_Something was calling my name, carried out on the wind and whispered right in my ear._

**_Hitomi…Hitomi…come…come to me… _**

_Next thing I know I'm getting out of bed and went to grab a pair of shorts and my sneakers, putting them on and making my way out of the house and walking down the block, having no idea where I was going but wherever that voice was calling from._

_It was as if I was no longer capable of controlling myself but follow whoever it was, forcing me to undergo this bizarre and terrifying spell._

**_Yes, come to me…follow the sound of my voice…follow my command…_**

_There was nothing stopping me as the moon lighting my way and had seen it glowing red, like the color of spilled blood in the sky, so dark and as if telling me that something terrible was going to happen but I couldn't stop it._

_I kept heading down a long path and before long I reach some steps and running up to go where my unknown destination was._

**_Come my beautiful Hitomi…yes, come to me my precious eyes…_**

_Soon I saw myself standing on unknown territory. No one around and all I saw was a stone path and then a large tree and notice to be a Sakura tree, it's blossoms the same color as the moon and a gentle breeze played with my hair and clothes._

_Suddenly I felt something touch me like ice on my bare skin and crawling over like spider, that's what I thought._

_Warm breath tickled my throat moving up to my face and whispered inside the shell of my ear, the same voice who called me, the one who possessed me somehow, "I see you arrived, that is good, I do not like to be kept waiting…"_

_My chin is grab by a strong grip and turns my head and I find myself staring into the familiar handsome visage of Muraki, the same man from the station._

_But there was something demonic I now realized behind that face. He was the one all along, pulling the string this whole time and drawing me to this place._

_The wind pick up and I saw his other eye, it was silver with tints of blue but didn't look normal and knew one had been real and the other was a fake, a glass eyes with no way to show the man behind it but still held the presence of darkness in his gaze._

_It was like staring into the eyes of the devil, a monster spawned forth from hell to consume my soul._

_I couldn't think, my conscious lying dormant for the time being but to do as he wanted, to compel to his every whim and desire though against my own will which I struggled to gain control of._

_The cruel demon with the cold smile that's what he was…this spirit filled with sinister intentions, such sick twisted expectation and I laid helpless to do anything to stop this…_

_Screaming would do me no good as it seem my vocal cords were frozen in place and my body was no longer my own despite how much I wanted to run away from here._

_It was under his will and knowing there was something inside his evil and twisted mind that he would force me to do and wish it not to happened as I found myself falling into a whirling array of darkness and despair._

_My life feeling lost and being surrendered to the very likes of this foul creature._

_His voice, saying things I couldn't understand but all I knew was he kept speaking my name and touching me and saying how soft my flesh was as I did what he wanted, lying there and taking what he has given, though a part of me cry at this outrage and struggle but he overpower me in the end…_

_"**My lovely Hitomi, you belong to me now…"** And chuckles while I disappeared inside myself and lost all consciousness to this world, my face blank and emotionless like a pretty doll with no soul behind those glassy green eyes and just one tear trail down and cascade my cheek and he made to brush it away, licking it clean off as he pulls back and gaze at me with an evil smirk and—_

_

* * *

_

_I thought to be a vision and it seem so real but I couldn't remember anything of what I had been dreaming._

_I only wish I had realize that it was already far too late and days passed and something became wrong with me._

_

* * *

_

_It kept getting worse and worse, suddenly every bone in my body throbbed in pain and I felt like I was being eaten away inside and it wasn't long before I had to be admission to the hospital for observation while I suffered under this infernal illness when it became too critical and my family decided to see some real professional help._

_I had hope they might have the answer and get rid of whatever it was yet it wasn't going to be likely possible and all I could think was it had something to do with that dream but couldn't prove it and would think I was being delusional._

_I let the physicians do the examinations, probe me with needles and insert medication to ease the pain, draw blood, doing all kinds of tests and pray that the results didn't turn as terrible as I imagine._

_They were baffled when there didn't seem to be anything wrong with me but a few other were tested and shown differently and then had to overlook it twice with my previous health records and now just to see if they were reading the charts correctly._

_I never thought being here would have been hell when all they did was kept checking their medical books and I didn't get any better, even after all the medication they gave me could have open my own drugstore._

_Yukari came when I was admitted on my first week and brought all kinds of stuff with her to keep me from getting bored._

_A few of my favorite Shojo mangas, my CD player and a case with CDs, a notebook to write down my inner thoughts so I could express how dull it was here and wanted to get the heck out of here, hospital tend to do that a lot to people who don't like staying in a room cut off from the outside world._

_She even brought Amano to keep me company and we talk and try to keep off the subject about me and only time they ever ask was when I ever going to get out of here._

_"Soon I hope." Was what I told them but it never came as days turn into weeks and my health kept on deteriorating and sometimes I can barely move a muscle, less without feeling pain shot throughout my entire system and the doctors having to feed me through the tubes to support my life._

_I thought I was going to become some sort of vegetable if I didn't try and the only thing I was capable of was breathing and it hurt too like every breath would puncture my lungs with thousands of tiny needles and expect to be coughing blood anytime if it did._

_A part of me craved death to escape this endless torture I had to endure unwilling and wonder what will happen when I can't last much longer and breathe my last breath?_

_Would I see my grandmother again? Would I find out if there really were an afterlife like all the stories have been said and go to a heaven?_

_Mom, dad, Mamoru, Yukari and Amano would certainly missed me. And what about those on Gaea, they won't know what's happening while I'm here and Van, what would he do if he finds out, that I'm dying and can't be with him now or ever._

_Van I'm so sorry, I had gone through many things in my life, even a war that almost destroy a planet and was giving in so fast when all I wanted was to see my love again yet wouldn't have the chance._

_I tried with all my might to think positive and stay alive, maybe hoping the disease would die if I keep fighting it. But the pain only grew worse and more unbearable, almost as if it knew what I was trying to do and taking it sweet precious time so that I may continue to live through this agony it was giving me._

_It had been nearly two months but felt like two years I spent in this hospital and not getting anywhere close to being cure, my existence was lying in-between limbo and coming in and out every once in a while to see visitors or the nurses and doctors coming to check on me or change my medications or whatnot._

_It wasn't long before I saw **HIM** again._

_

* * *

_

_The same doctor I met at the station and from my dream that kept haunting me time to time but barely remember it when I was awake and was standing there staring at me._

_Again I see he has that chilling cold grin like the one I saw and he pressed his hand over my eyes and was overcome by a powerful heat and light flashing in front of them._

_I could feel lightning bolts pierce my skull and burrow into my brain. Memories slam back into me and I suddenly remember everything._

_Memories of what really happened, that it had been all too real, feeling the pain tenfold from before and I open my mouth to relent a scream but my voice was cut short. He removed his hand and I was only able to see faint blurs and fuzzy images and he was still there, just watching me._

_"Such a sad way to go don't you think, I would have let you live at least another two- three years like my last one but I thought you wouldn't like that so I made the process quicker._

_"Goodbye my dear Hitomi, tis sad farewell but life is only the beginning and you will understand, perhaps or perhaps not, that's not for me to decide…This will be over soon…"_

_I didn't have to understand what he meant but then the pain was worst than before, fire and ice coursing through my blood and burning everything within its' path, choking the very life out of me, my chest felt tight, making it hard for me to breath. My struggling for another air and my heart stopping short of a second and laying there limp and lifeless, the ECG from the heart-monitoring machine had rapidly decrease and then stop._

_The rest had became dark but my eyes had been open the whole time, watching blankly as he leans over and place a soft kiss over both of them then pulls my lids down almost as if I had died in my sleep peacefully._

_"And those beautiful eyes never to be gaze upon by the living"_

_

* * *

_

_Or maybe I wasn't dead and uncertain after the last time being lost in a coma state, waiting for the Grim Reaper to take me away._

_I didn't know what I expect but when I woke up to see what lay before me, dead or not, it was due to the scent of cherry blossoms and finding myself in a white room, like the hospital's only it felt a lot different than the one I was in before._

_That's weird, they didn't have any cherry trees growing around the vicinity but maybe I'm not there anymore. I was suddenly pondering what must've happened and how I got here and then started to remember everything and realization hit in._

_Muraki, I don't know or had any idea how he done it but somehow he killed me as if with his own bare hands._

_Not that anyone would believe him as the culprit as there had been no witnesses and no evidence to point to him but I wanted to choke the sadistic bastard for what he did._

_Erasing my memories and putting me through that relentless torment, the pain he caused to feel day in and day out and after he came into my room that last night and did the deed._

_So had it finally been over, what now? There was light coming from an open window and walk over, finding it wonderful to move again. It was like I had my old body back to what it was and so vigorous than I ever imagine but still feeling out of it from my experience of being dead for what seem like twenty four hours._

_Or was I? I took the time to take in my new surrounding starting with the outside world, becoming distract and keeping my mind far off the matter for now._

_The view was absolutely breathtaking, the bright blue sky and saw some kind of walkway below with cherry trees all align on the side of the stone pavement, pink petals fluttering in the wind and a large white building sitting over not too far from here with tiny steps leading up. It almost reminded me of the Parliament building back in the city but what was it for exactly?_

_I saw a bird land on the sill beside me, its wings as pure white like fresh fallen snow. There may not be any angels around that I saw but it seem to give me some comfort as I reach out to touch its small head and heard it coo when I stroke its beautiful looking feather down its back._

_"This must be heaven then huh?" I didn't expect anyone to answer me but someone did and knew I wasn't alone anymore._

_"Not hardly, but it isn't hell either." Startled by the voice and scaring off the bird as it flew away, I turn and saw a dark-haired man that I hadn't seen before, standing in the room. He was wearing a navy suit and gray trenchcoat and a boy probably a year or two younger than me with his arms crossed and a scowl written on his face, sandy blond hair falling into his bright green eyes._

_"Welcome to the Enma-Cho, the Judgment Bureau, Ms. Hitomi Kanzaki." The man with vibrant violet eyes staring steadily at me the whole time and I didn't know what to say, wondering had I ended up in some loony bin. I must be losing my mind or I might already have and now…_

_He was walking over and I took a step back and look to the pair and had to find out what was going on here, was I really dead or had I gone crazy?_

_"Who are you?" What were these people planning to do with me? Lock me in some padded cell, strapped in a straight jacket? Would they be no worse than what Muraki did to me?_

_I had been certain I was dead but how could I be sure when I was still breathing and feel so different at the same time. But they didn't look like doctors, not the way they were dressed. None of this made any sense and I thought I should go and find someone who could give me some straight answers._

_I had nothing to defend myself if possible, nothing to throw and get out of here. I chose my second option and went to make a run for it, heading for the door but someone grab my arm and I turn to find it was the boy._

_He had been in the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall and now here he was, grasping me in such a vise grip that felt like steel and couldn't pry away._

_That one contact and my mind overflowing with blur visions and different voices, cold ones talking out as they revolved around me like a unforeseeable whirlwind, making me dizzy until it came to a complete stop and saw clearly what I seen to my absolute horror the events of his former life as I watch the scene unfold before my eyes._

_

* * *

_

_"**What a frightening child…He's kind of scary…you monster…He's not my child!" **_

_The room change and it became night and was standing outside, the wind blowing while the moon illuminate red in the sky and notice the figure standing in the shadows under the cherry tree and watch as he slice the person in his arms, blood splattering his coat and turn around to stare with such murderous intentions in his cold steel eyes…_

_Staring in the eyes of Muraki! Muraki walking towards him and he suddenly running for his life, trying to escape but he caught him and held him down._

_"**You should not have seen it but that can be fixed."** He said in a cold voice and the boy's eyes widen as he felt his hand placed over his eyes then blacked out…_

_A hospital surrounding a sickly pale young man laying in a bed, similar to the state I was in, unable to move without his body to feel the pain, the fever getting worse and worse and thinking only of dying._

**_Why, why did this have to happen to me, why!_**

_He was just waiting to die but death was taking its cruel time on him, he had no more tears left to shed for the bitterness fate had left him to suffered and all he had to do was wait until the time was right to end it…_

_

* * *

_

_Pain, suffering, sadness…_

_…Understanding?_

_"Y-you're were given the same curse, the one that he set on the both of us. Yours was a lot quicker but still all the more painful to make up for the short time you lived." I was stunned by what he just said, realization folding in as I stared into his wide green eyes._

_He knew the doctor, wait a curse, I remember that he did made mention but what did this have to do with it? Everything was going in circles with no end and wanted someone to give me a reasonable explanation on why I was here in the first place._

_"I don't get what you are talking about but somehow I'll get to the bottom of this if somebody starts telling me what the heck is going on?"_

_"Well someone is certainly wanting to get to the point after being here for at least five hours." I spun around at the sound of another voice and saw three men entering the room and standing side by side, the man in the middle smaller than the other two._

_On the left was one with long wavy orange-blonde hair and amber eyes, wearing glasses and a lab coat, a scientist I had to guess with a miniature owl sitting on his shoulder, almost reminding me of how Allen's had back on Gaea._

_The one right of him was a man with brown hair, azure eyes and in a brown business suit carrying a clipboard and a folder in the crook of one arm while adjusting his square spectacles, "Well you seem to be faring better than expected and not many would after they find themselves in purgatory."_

_"Pur-purgatory?" I astounded though shouldn't really be surprised at all but still. The man in the middle between the two tall guys, wearing a pinstripe suit with graying brown hair and seem much older than them step forward and lifting his hand in gesture when he spoke, "Relax I know this is all new to you and we like to make you an offer but I think you should perhaps sit down and listen."_

_I didn't move, not taking any chances, wanting to listen to what he had to say and the man sighed, knowing it was going to be difficult explaining the situation to me, "Very well. It seem our files say you weren't suppose to go just yet but apparently you have, like Mr. Kurosaki here."_

_He pointed to the youth standing by my side, "You were a victim of Doctor Muraki Kazutaka, murdered though there would be no such tangible proof but still died with an incurable sickness, all thanks to the curse he set on you. So our department was called up to retrieve and bring you here. The ministry has been discussing on what to do with you seeing how this has made a slight change in your fate…"_

_I didn't know but something about everyone looking at me kind of made me uncomfortable, possible not liking where this might be going if these guys might be a little screwy in the head or who knows what, "As we said, we look up on your data and our records states you're a psychic am I correct?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah I am or was at least, I kinda gave it up, tarot reading I mean but I still have visions and such…" It's hard to think if your alive when you've been announced dead and standing in a room with some people whom also claim to be._

_"The King of Hades thinks you might be of some use and we are always in need of someone that has spiritual powers and do have an opening as it happens that one of our Shinigami needs a partner and did make a request for you though you would need some basic training before you're ready to go out in the field."_

_"A Shinigami? What's that?" I was thinking who would want me to be their partner, I didn't think I was going to be assigned one when I haven't really consider whether I should take up their offer or not._

_"A Shinigami is a special agent of the summons department, also know as a Guardian of the Death that works in different sectors all around Japan."_

_"So almost like being the Grim Reaper only there's more than one and a lot to this position am I right?"_

_The man chuckled, "You could say that's but pretty much accurate to the point the way you look at it. A Shinigami is chosen from among people who were still attached to the world when they died._

_"The Ministry tests those individuals and the ones who become Shinigami get new bodies and new lives and they may move from the world of the living and the afterlife, they exist somewhere between life and death, you getting this?"_

_I was, it made sense somehow and believed every word and none of it a total figment of lies and in my view was exactly what I've been put through._

_He continue, "We specialize in cases, like when a person doesn't die even though his or her time has come in one of the many sectors around here._

_"The Ministry of Hades forwards those to the summon department, that's me and to send forth the agents to collect those souls and bring them up here to await their hearing and as I said a Shinigami's job is to round up souls that don't automatically cross over or if someone dies with mysterious causes like yours had and to investigate unsolved matters from other sectors._

_"Without these Shinigamis, the Ministry can't operate and the whole system collapsed and…"_

_"Ok that's enough Chief I think she already gets it," The man in the brown suit step forward, clipboard in his hand and I had the sudden feeling that he must have been a businessman, no somehow a accountant with what I'm guessing before he died._

_"Please forgive him, Chief Konoe tends to go overboard when we find someone with your capabilities and goes into full blown details before you have a chance to get started. If you do have any questions you can always come to me and I'll personally answer any while giving you the full orientation when we begin your training after you get adjust to your accommodations."_

_He clears his throat and looks to me, bowing slightly as he introduce himself, "My name is Seiichiro Tatsumi and I am much in charge of the budget in the Summons Section of the Ministry of Hades."_

_He gave me this feel that says I-Control-the-money-here-so-don't-try-anything-funny-or-else. Yep I had been right, he was and still is in a way, an accountant-secretary in this division._

_I made a mental note not to get on his bad side otherwise he could become my worse enemy somehow by axing my checks if I was going to get any by taking this as my career job._

_He point to the one wearing the white lab coat who I notice before next to the chief and Tatsumi._

_"This is Yutaka Watari, he works in research and development. He's also in charge of computer maintenance & repair and works in Sector six, Kinki. Any technical difficulties or problems, he's you're man, just watch out for some of his research, they tend to be a little dangerous and explosive."_

_Watari smiled and gives me a wink, not paying any attention to what Tatsumi said last, "Charmed I'm sure, anytime you want to help in the lab, my doors are always open to you."_

_He spoke in a Southern accent and then point to the small owl on his shoulder, "And this is 003, my closest companion." He strokes its chest and heard a weird whirring sound coming from the owl, almost like it was a machine filled with gadgets or whatnot. And did that owl just say, 'You're the best Watari!' or was it my imagination?_

_"Hey I thought I was your best friend!" I heard someone whining and look behind to find the man giving him the you-just-kick-me-where-it-hurts puppy dog look. All he needs are some fluffy ears and a tail to add to the image._

_It was cute and quite funny how a grown man could do that and even Watari thoughts so as he was laughing and waving his hand to him, "Of course you are Tsuzuki but you know how I am with my mechanical creations, these little guys are my life. Isn't that right 003?"_

_The bird hoot and clapping its wings as if in approval so I guess I was once again right about it being a machine or mechanical bird or whatever._

_Tatsumi resumed as if he was use to these kind of interruptions from those two, "The one standing there, making the sad yet pathetic puppy dog eyes is Asato Tsuzuki, one of the Shinigami that we've mention earlier and works in sector two, Kyushu and you already met his partner, Hisoka Kurosaki."_

_Tsuzuki, getting over his little moment and waving enthusiastically while Hisoka mutter a hello and that was pretty much that. Those two were certainly not quite what I expect, Tsuzuki with so much vigor energy and a bubbly personality and Hisoka, well he was so cool and aloof and didn't have the same perkiness like his comrade. Two polar opposite working as a pair of Shinigami, this was very strange, even for me._

_"And don't forget about us!" A pair of identical-looking 'chickens' pop into the room right before me and jump back, surprised to see how they got here and unexpected like that._

_They were dressed in similar outfits and the only way to tell apart was one wore an orange robe with a red cap encircle with a gold circlet on his head, the other wearing a light green robe and blue cap, both were floating about in mid air, hovering around me._

_"Oh that's right, these are the GuShoShin brothers, they categorized all the deeds, data, you name it with a person who passed on and hands to us to look up all the unaccounted for with mysterious cases to check on. They work in the library in the Eastern Annex in the Bureau. You'll find out where it is when you get the tours after things have been arranged."_

_"Pleasure to meet you I'm sure." They said and I look to everyone who was here in the room, waiting for me to speak._

_I took a deep breath and after some serious thinking and with careful consideration, "This is all very thoughtful, I mean of having me become a Shinigami and all but do you think I would be really be up to this. I mean I like to help and it does sound interesting."_

_I look down to my hands, thinking back on everything, how I wanted to do so many things before but can't but now had a different path to choose from either heading onward into the afterlife or doing something meaningful now with this given opportunity. Beside, what else did I have to lose?_

_"I'll give it a shot so yes I accept—" The moment those words left my mouth, something lunged at me and I realized was Tsuzuki, squeezing the life right out of me and notice he had little puppy ears on his head and a tail wagging joyously while holding on._

_"That's wonderful, this is going to be so much fun! Isn't this great Soka, huh huh!" He look to his partner who tried to get him off and drag him by the collar of his coat to the floor, "Down boy, down! And don't call me Soka and no humping her, geez! Control yourself or I'll have you neutered you damn idiot!"_

_Tsuzuki 'eep!' and quickly went behind me and cowering by my legs and peeping from the side while Hisoka shook his head and said, 'Baka', not wanting to waste anymore time with the idiot. Tatsumi and the Chief seem to be getting a kick out of this._

_"This calls for a celebration!" And Watari ran out of the room, promising to get some champagne to commemorate this moment of my new promising career._

_Hisoka tapped me on the shoulder and I turn to him after he finished dealing with his partner not sitting in the other corner of the room, rubbing his sore head with about five bumps covering it._

_"Whatever you do, don't take anything Watari offers, he might spike it with one of his potions and he's been trying for weeks to create a gender-changing concoction and I don't think you want to see yourself sprouting something downstairs if you catch my drift." I did and try not and keep myself distracted and listen to what Tatsumi was saying, considering about my position._

_"Now we'll just get your registrations filled out and the orientation will start in a few days after you get plenty of rest and settled in." Tatsumi removed from his clipboard and left a pair of keys along with a manila envelope on the table._

_"Your ID, new address, apartment number and keys, checking and banking account, credit cards and other necessaries are inside and anything else you require. Have any questions, like I said before bring them up to me."_

_It was almost as if he knew I was going to accept and had everything ready for me and all I had to do was give the word. Talk about a weird system._

_They were about to leave for now to let me take all this in, which I was grateful and thought would need to get the information settled in and read up on the rules and regulation if I was going to prepare myself for the new life ahead as a guardian of death._

_"Ah almost forget!" Chief Konoe as he smacks his fist in his palm and turn to me with a kind smile that almost made me think of a grandfather figure, "We should let you meet your new partner. I know it's sudden but I think you two would get along just fine, allow me to get him."_

_He went and stuck his head through the opened door to talk to someone standing outside who I couldn't see and was probably next to the wall where the Chief was looking in the direction to, "You can come in now."_

_He steps aside and let the door open and someone to walk right in. Someone I almost barely recognize. I thought I was dreaming but then I realized that he was here, right in front of me._

_Folken Lacour de Fanel._

_Folken who I never expected to see again after three years since his death. But I hadn't figure he ended up working as a Shinigami as well and wanted me as his partner._

_Who would have guessed I would be paired off with the former Strategos and Van's older brother in the afterlife?_

_He wore an ebony black suit, similar to what Tsuzuki had with a white dress shirt and a trenchcoat in one arm._

_His hair was longer than I remember and hanging in a loose ponytail and light blue-green bangs falling freely around his face and over his dark visor when he removes them and put them in his front pocket to reveal those carmine color eyes, those garnet orbs that seem to lift my spirits a bit by his mere presence._

_The gold hoops glint in the faint light while I stared in shock and disbelief and couldn't tear my eyes off him, not wanting to see this as a dream if I dare blink and him gone._

_Everyone decided to give us a moment of privacy and closing the door behind so we could talk in our company and not anyone else's._

_I stood where I was, still not over the shock of seeing him alive and looking pretty good, wait I take it back, he was drop-dead gorgeous not that he wasn't when we met but still, he seems to be better than after what happened back on Gaea._

_He drape the coat on the back of one of the chairs and walks over towards me and I noticed that his right arm was no longer a mechanical prosthesis and was now made entirely of flesh and bone altogether as he took one of my hand and holds it up towards his lips._

_"It's good to see you again, Hitomi." I was at a lost for words and unable to speak before I brought myself to touch his face and feel how warm and soft it was. It seem too much for this to be real but here was Folken standing before me as living proof. Well not living but something far from it that I know that everything here was really true._

_I shook my head. "This…is impossible." I know it sound pretty stupid to state the obvious but I couldn't help that the words escape my mouth before I had a chance to reconsider them._

_"Folken? Is it really you?" He nodded, understanding how I was taking all this in and confirming that it was indeed him and I smiled._

_Before I even know what I was doing I rush over to him and threw my arms around him. He held me, stroking my hair, my back as he embraced me. I didn't know I was crying at the time before tears were staining the front of his shirt and he didn't mind. We were like that for what almost seem like an eternity and knowing that things would be all right…_

_Never in my wildest dreams, did I see this coming. I heard Folken speaking and as I look up to heard what he was saying and—_

* * *

"Hitomi-chan! HELP SAVE ME!" I was snapped out of my reminisce and before I had a chance to avoid being pounced on by Tsuzuki with his doggy-like ears on his head, furry paws and a fluffy tail sticking out and knock me to the floor. I grab the closest thing that was nearby and with all of us shouting at once. 

"_HEY! WHAT THE! EEP!_" But end up pulling it with me and find myself mash between Tsuzuki and Folken who I had unfortunately in the frenzy when I tried to maneuver around and instead landed my face in his lap.

Yep you heard me, HIS LAP as in my face planted right into Folken's crotch area and trying not to rub it there!

I've never been more embarrassed in all my life and neither was Folken when I look up to see his cheeks sporting the same color like mine were and everyone had taken into consideration the gravity of the situation, standing around staring like a bunch of idiots, knowing this was going to be in everyone's mind.

I must now resemble a bright red cherry right there with my face reddening up and if word got outside these walls that would seriously make my day somehow.

Why doesn't a great big hole open up and swallow me just now and save us the trouble and embarrassment of waiting?

Right now, I had a little memo coming up in my head with what I had to say about what was my agenda for this upcoming week, minus the work and this mission and any others I had coming up, deciding between this coming Friday and Saturday, scheduling a very important business I had to attend.

_**Note to self: **__**kill**__** Tsuzuki and locate a spot to bury him where no one may find his remains after.**__**OR ask Watari to create a clone potion and kill all of Tsuzuki's clones!**_

Oh how I was going to enjoy that, perhaps squeeze in some torture session just to relief some anger issues.

I got up, giving Folken a hand and putting my chair in the upright position as we both sat down, averting my eyes and trying not to look at each other as we were probably thinking along the same lines of getting the heck outta here pronto.

The sooner, the better to forget this ever happened…

The chief was the one who seem to draw our attention, calling as to why we were here and setting aside the 'incident' and getting back on the track of what was important: our mission.

"All right now that everyone's here," He look frostily at Tsuzuki who was now standing up and walking to the other side where his chair was beside Hisoka, "we can get down to business."

Tsuzuki taking his seat and seeing was the center of attention again and tried to hide under the table from everyone, Hisoka muttered, "Idiot".

The meeting finally started and we listen, intending to forget what just happened and tune in on what our mission in which both members of our sectors would work together and be ready to head towards our destination in two days.

My face still portray some color and never want to ever discuss this with anyone here unless they wish to face the wrath of Kurikara RyuOh if they dare bring this up ever in my presence.

I think they would get the message through easily and went through the business of our mission.

And it seem like such a perfectly normal afternoon, Emma had I been proven wrong…

Ugh, now I seriously hate Tuesdays thanks to Tsuzuki.

**_

* * *

_**: Ok so Folken and Hitomi are working as partners and as for Folken's description, I took some from the last episode to a degree and hope you guys enjoy. 


End file.
